Your Love is Better than Ice Cream
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: Will and Sydney examining their friendship or more jeopardized by missions, Vaughn and a whole lot of awkwardness. Mostly Will/Syd. Taken from First season, after episode 4. PLEASE R&R.
1. Roman Confusion

Welcome to my first ever Alias fic!

I'm still in the first season of Alias, but am loving it ( and Bradely Cooper)

This story takes place after episode 1x04.

Disclaimer: Own nothing of Alias or JJ Abrams, and sadly not Brad Coop.

* * *

Only one thing would shut him up. He'd been talking about Danny, was still rambling but she'd zoned out moments ago. She just wanted him to stop! She didn't want to hear it anymore, he couldn't investigate anymore or he too would end up dead and she'd have lost her best friend. He just kept talking, completely engaged in what he was saying, not even looking up at her. He just kept going, Danny, death and it was getting to be too much. She didn't want to hear it! So she put her hand on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He shut up instantly. She felt herself get pulled into the kiss, this was the third time afterall, the first had been the drinks, the second his blatantly obvious confession and this, was just to shut him up, at least that's what she told herself. His eyes flashed open with surprise at her kiss but closed instantly, pulling her closer. His hands travelled through her hair until they rested on the back of her neck, his fingers entwined with strands of hair. Both her hands were on his neck as her lips pushed against his in rough passion. She felt herself losing control, wanting to keep going, but she didn't know why. He pulled away, breathing deep, and planted a soft kiss on her neck before looking up to meet her eyes.

"What was that?" he breathed, his voice dark but fearful.

Her mind reeled, she asked herself the question and didn't know what to say, didn't want to say the truth, she sounded it out 'to shut you up' it would piss him off, drive him insane. She was certain he nearly loved her and she couldn't hurt him this way, couldn't. Had she wanted to? She explored that option but didn't want to engage anything so soon after Danny's death. The time seem to take forever as she waited to find a response, his eyes searching hers for a answer, any indication that she wanted this to happen, that this wasn't a mistake.

"I don't know" she responded finally "I'm sorry" she touched his chin lightly with the back of her index finger and a small smile played at her lips.

"I don't want to hurt you" she whispered softly.

"Well I did say" he started awkwardly and she could hear the nervousness in his voice "that it would be less awkward if we did it...kissed...um...more often"

"right" she nodded, though the situation was quickly growing more awkward and silence engulfed them as she felt as if his eyes were reading into her soul.

* * *

"are you listening to me?" Vaughn's urgent voice called her back to reality and she blinked back into focus of the abandoned warehouse where they sat.

"yes, yes" she clarified.

"your counter mission in Rome is... Sydney?" his worried eyes met hers "are you even focused?" he interrupted her thought train, which was prominently focused on Will at the moment.

"Yes, my counter mission, Rome" she said, trying to snap out of it.

"there will be two parties going on at the same time, next door to each other, the delegate room which you will handle for SD-6, find the codes and find me in the adjacent party and relay the codes to me, understood?"

"you'll be there?" she asked, surprised. "that's all?"

"yes"

"ok, i've got it" she assured him and walked out of their meeting place. He watched her go with worry on his face, hoping she would be able to handle this, as distant as she'd seemed lately.

* * *

She had to focus on work, not on Will, not on how much she'd probably hurt him. She remembered his eyes burning into her own, searching, right after they had kissed.

"Well" he had stammered, to break the silence "I should be going, you're probably upset, I've been talking about Danny too much, I -"

"Will" she spoke his name softly and his eyes darted up instantly to meet hers. "Please, _please, _don't look into this anymore, I couldn't stand to loose you too" she assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. His gaze glanced down at her hand and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop" he whispered, unsure if he really would, but it wasn't worth losing her.

"Thank you" she smiled back, wanting to stand but rooted in her seat on the bed. He was so close she could smell his aftershave, she could give in within an instant.

Her hand moved to his neck as a gesture of thanks, but in an instant, his lips were on hers. She tugged him closer by the collar of his shirt as she fell backwards onto her bed, where they had been sitting. She pulled him onto her. He raised himself onto his hands, looking at her. He bent down and kissed her neck softly multiple times, moving slowly higher until she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a rough kiss. Her hands were on his shirt buttons, undoing them, pulling him closer while they were still kissing. She pushed him off gently, gasping for air and pulled her sweater off, leaving her dark maroon tank top slightly disheveled, his hands traced her exposed bellybutton and surrounding skin before he bent down and planted a gentle kiss on her stomach. She pulled him up to her, his body against her completely now and kissed him with passion, letting a small sigh of pleasure escape her lips as she closed her eyes and he led a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping just above her collarbone. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her ear gently. Her eyes met his and her hands fumbled at the last of his shirt buttons, until the bright blue collared shirt lay on the floor beside them. She explored his bare skin with her hands, lifting her head to kiss him on the neck line. They rolled over and she lay on top of him, trailing kisses down his chest, stopping right above his belt. She made her way back up to his mouth, kissing his chest all the way until his mouth caught hers and his hands held onto her stomach, slowly pulling her tank top up. And then the phone rang, they paid no attention to it, her shirt joining his on the floor as their passionate kiss continued. He wrapped his hands in her hair, on her neck, pulling her closer as his lips greedily encased hers. The phone rang again, unmistakably her work ring tone. Their lips separated and he kissed her neck, her chest, her cleavage, moving his way down. Third ring. She pulled away from him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's work" she sighed and he nodded. She stood and walked back to the dresser beside the door and took the phone, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

When she had finished the call, he was fully dressed and waiting for her on the bed.

"Will-"

"you have to go, I know" he nodded, understandingly. "here" he offered, rising and bringing her tank top to her.

"thanks" she said as she slipped it on "It's just with Dixon away, I'm the only one that can handle this" she offered the explanation.

"It's fine, it would have been a mistake anyway" he responded. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and flashed her a smile.

"Call me when you get back" he requested

"I promise" she responded and watched him walk out of the door. A few seconds later she heard the click of the front door and his car start. She tried not to think of it as she packed.

She tried not to think of it even now as she sat on the plane headed for Rome, 3 hours later. She'd seen Vaughn in that time and packed and then repacked 4 times, something she usually did effortlessly. She'd tried to call Will but it had gone to voicemail twice and she didn't want to worry about it now, or think about it even as she headed towards Rome.

* * *

He couldn't even think as he sat at his desk at work. Jenny came by and dropped a file on his desk.

"Hecht case" she announced

"we're dropping it" he responded, not looking up.

"what's up?" she asked "you seem distracted"

"I'm fine" he responded, barely paying attention to the conversation, the events of the previous night replaying in his head again and again. He didn't care about this new article he had to write, all he could think about was her breath in his ear, the feel of her skin under his hands, her perfume penetrating his senses, making him lose control.

"Will" his editor called again and he looked up quickly to see her standing right in front of his desk.

"Jesus, you scared me"

"really? I've been calling your name for 2 minutes" she responded.

"right, well what is it? I'm busy"

"I can tell, I need you to redo the story on the mayor by tomorrow" she dropped the article on his desk. " or are you too busy for that too?"

"No, it's fine" he responded, hastily, grabbing the article. His phone rang instantly and he picked it up.

"WIll Tippin" he quoted his familiar hello.

"Hey Will, It's Sydney" her voice sounded distant, he noted.

" I get back today and I wanted to see you, catch a movie and talk" she paused and the silence seemed to last forever "about what happened" she spoke softly.

"ya, no, of course, sure" he said, trying not to let the nervousness sound. Hoping she couldn't tell how he felt in those few words.

"hows 7?" she asked and he looked through his calender.

"that works" he responded "see you then" he hung up hastily and then realized that she hadn't specified where or if they were seeing a movie. If he hadn't been able to focus on work before, now he was lost, he imagined running his hands over the contours of her body, feeling her soft to his touch, picturing her smile and replaying their moments together all the while trying to block of images of awkwardness, of " it was a mistake" of anything that would break his heart. His phone rang again and he picked it up, hoping it wasn't her, but of course it was.

"think we got caught off" he noted it as a lie, not imagining that she was in Rome as they spoke. She fitted the blonde wig in the mirror and adjusted her make up.

"I'm still in Ohio, so it might be the connection" she said "in any case, I'll meet you at my place? 7? If I'm not there just let yourself in"

"ok, great" he responded and the line went dead. He put his face in his hands and was sure he'd made a fool of himself again. His mind reeled with images of her again, unable to keep the previous nights events from his mind, no matter what he tried to focus on.

* * *

She pulled her attention away from Will and picked up her clutch for the party. She rushed out of the bathroom in the lavish hotel she'd just dropped onto the roof of and headed towards the main floor.

"I'm here for the delegate gala" she said in flawed Italian, but was escorted towards Ballroom C, ballroom B staring at her from across the door. She was in within 5 minutes and found the man to find the codes. She spotted K Directorate and ducked away into the shadows behind a bronzen statue sculpted to resemble Michaeangelo's _David._ She headed towards her target and pulled him away from the party ten minutes later. A shot of the truth serum that was in her pen dosed him instantly and she had the codes instantly.

"would you sign my pamplet" she had asked, whipping out the pen that contained truth serum instead of ink. He'd agreed and here she was, sliding across the ballroom floor, back towards the exit. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder and disappeared. She stood out in the hallway for some time, looking bored before slipping into Ballroom B. She spotted Vaughn instantly and his face seemed to light up on seeing her. The black strapless gown swept the floor as she made her way slowly towards him. She stopped and grabbed a glass of wine at the drink table and then advanced quickly. They were by a window, with a pillar on each side of them and a dark shadow fell on the space behind the pillar and just as she reached him, she turned around to see K Directorate enter the ballroom. She had no where to go, if they spotted her with him, in this party, something would be up. She spotted the shadows behind the pillar and judged that they couldn't be seen from the door. Thinking fast she pulled him aside behind the pillar, their faces inches way from each other.

"678 Delta 57 Alpha. The Second one is 1203948601. Got it?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"check if K Directorate is still there" she asked and he peeked his head from behind the pillar and spotted them.

"yup" he whispered, unintentionally moving closer. Her breathing was hard, tense, she suddenly had the thought that maybe someone could see her skirt peeking out from behind the pillar. She had to move, get out of there, but not until K Directorate was gone, then she had to go back to the delegate party and relay her codes to SD6 over her watch communicator. He shuffled his feet and the noise seemed to vibrate from their location, she pulled him from the lapels and shushed him loudly, her cheek against his now, trying to be in complete silence. Her breath was in his ear. He inched off and looked into her eyes.

"we should be good soon" he whispered but she put a finger to her lips. Before he even knew what he was doing, he took her hand in his and pulled it away from her mouth before pressing his lips against hers softly. He pulled back and watched for her reaction, but she could only imagine Will's hurt expression and felt as if she was going to be sick.

"It's time for me to go" she whispered and dashed away effortlessly, leaving him with a quizzical expression on his face as she slipped past the guests, as K Directorate was now on the other side of the room. He watched her figure retreat from the door and breathed a sigh, he should not have done that. He would've made things complicated, it would be too hard to work together now and thats all he wanted.

* * *

"It was completely unprofessional!" she exclaimed. She paced across from Vaughn, who was sitting on a chair in their usual warehouse location.

"I know, I'm sorry" he apologized.

"I mean, if K Directorate had seen me-" she stopped "what were you thinking"

"I'm sorry" he repeated "It was wrong of me"

"I mean I'm already risking enough, it was dangerous and inappropriate!"

"I'm sorry, just thought I should tell you how I feel" he countered

"while I'm on a mission?" she snapped

"The timing was off, I know. If it's too awkward to work with me, I get it. You'll be transferred, I shouldn't have done it"

"it's fine" she placed her hand on her neck and breathed in deeply. "I don't want to be transferred, just don't do anything like that on a mission again"

"ok"

"and I'm sorry, I just I don't know what to say" she confessed. "I don't really have a reaction...to your feelings. I can't do anything about it. I don't think anything should happen"

"It's fine, I get it, with Danny and everything-" he paused, taking a breath "and I don't want to make things weird, we should forget it happened. It was a stupid impulse"

"it's not about Danny" she whispered "I'm kinda with someone else right now" she confessed

"God, I'm so sorry, honestly it was a mistake, lets move past it" he asked and she nodded.

"and I don't want to be transferred, ok?" she asked. "What's our next step against SD6?"

And a half hour later they were still talking tactics. She glanced down at her watch to see that it was already 7 30.

"Dammit, I have to go"

"Sydney, we haven't discussed everything" he demanded "prepping for the test, your next mission"

"I'm sorry, I have a date, well kind of...yeah" she responded "and I'm already late."

* * *

He arrived at 7:05, though he'd been sitting in his car down the street since 6:55, wondering when to go inside. He tried to force images of her out of his mind and the last thing he wanted was nervousness or awkwardness. He let himself in and saw that she wasn't yet at home. He set up his computer on her kitchen counter and in the spare time he had, continued rewriting the story on the mayor due tomorrow. He got bored around 20 past and flicked through channels on the tv, finding _Casablanca_ before making himself a cup of tea. At 7 30 he was back on his computer, finished with the article and looking it over again, but grew impatient and bored with it. Leaving his computer on the counter, he rested himself on the couch and tried to get absorbed in _Casablanca. _

He rose after 5 minutes and resumed his typing on the computer. At 7:45 he heard the door click and swing open.

"Will?" her voice called out "hello?"

"In the kitchen" he called back.

"Sorry, flight was delayed" she announced, dragging her bag after her. He jumped up immediately.

"here, I'll get that" he offered and carried it into her bedroom. She watched him from the door of her bedroom, a smile on her face.

"thanks. You been waiting long?"

"no, mostly working anyway"

"oh do you have a deadline soon? you should go, work's more important"

"No it's fine, I'm basically done" he said as he turned and came back towards her.

"how was your trip?"

"good"

"I made some tea, would you like some?" he asked, trying not to look at her neckline, trying not to think of how much he wanted to be touching her right then.

"sure" she responded, moving towards the kitchen, he followed.

"the water's already cold. How long have you been here?" she asked, turning to meet his gaze.

"Syd, don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry I'm late, I should've called"

"it's fine"

"It's not" she responded "but i'll make a fresh pot"

"Casablanca is on" he answered, staring back at the tv, leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked damn good, she speculated. His sleeves rolled to his elbows, his hair ruffled, a shiny gold in the kitchen lighting, leaning against her counter in those dark jeans. She looked away quickly, starting to get red in the face and turned her attention to filling the kettle.

"Did you want to watch something?" he asked, thinking. _So this is how it would be, _he thought, they would just move past it, not talk about it, just pretend it never happened as his he lost his heart more and more, piece by piece. If she knew, well then she damn well had to make up her mind. He knew it must be hard, with Danny and everything, but she couldn't do this to him, just forget it and act as if nothing had happened. She had said herself she wanted to talk about it, but here they were, acting as if they'd never touched each other, just _friends_, a thing he most certainly did not want to be, not to her.

"want a cup?" she asked again, not sure if he heard her. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"yes, please" he answered.

She brought two cups to the coffee table and sat them down. She picked up the remote and muted the movie. He sat beside her on the couch, not close enough to suggest anything, but not far enough to be awkward.

"thought we could just talk" she said and he nodded.

"anything in particular?" he asked.

"Will" she spoke his name softly.

"I don't want to hear it. I know what you're going to say"

"no you don't"

"it's a mistake right? You just miss Danny and I dunno, whatever else you wanna say"

"Will don't be like this"

"Like what Sydney? Let's move on, pretend it never happened, fine"

"if that's what you want" she answered meekly.

"are you kidding?" he jabbed. "I think I've made my feelings clear!" he paused, taking a deep breath "you can't just keep doing this, its not fair to me"

"I know, I wasn't going to say any of this, please just let me talk"

"fine" he answered "but you know, if it is about Danny, you know I'd wait for you, if you wanted me to"

"I know" she whispered "It's not that. You're one of my best friends Will and I don't want to ruin that. But there's something here and I think I want to try it, to try this, but I don't hurt our friendship and I don't want to hurt you, I wouldn't want to do that,ever. I just don't know how I feel about you exactly" she finished.

"I don't want you to hurt me either. Come on we don't have to be so serious and tense, it could be a good thing"

"oh it's definitely a good thing" she said, smiling.

"so what now? I take you on a date?" he teased

"Ok try, where would you take me?" she played.

"well how about that bookstore on 5th that you love and then on Madison Road we'd go to that Italian place, not that I've thought about this at all, that is"

"I'm sure" She agreed, inching closer to him.

"Hey! You made work unbearably hard today, couldn't think of anything else"

"noticed you were a bit nervous on the phone" she took his hand in hers, brushing the back of his hand with her fingers, sending nerves up his spine.

"oh no, that wasn't nervous" he teased "that was my sexy voice."

"oh really?" she proceeded to imitate his nervous pausing tone "yes um sure ok maybe that works fine"

"hey, you love it"

She laughed back, placing her tea on the table.

"I have a question" he asked, pulling his hand away from hers. He glanced down to the table. "what exactly do you think would have happened if you hadn't gotten that phone call for work, another thing we seriously need to talk about. You work way too much" She breathed a heavy sigh, wishing he hadn't mentioned work, Vaughn's face appeared in her mind and she pulled back on the couch, away from him.

"I have to tell you something"

"answer the question Sydney"

"I don't know what would have happened and I don't honestly know if I would have regretted it or not, had _that_ happened. But work is not negotiable, it's not"

"Syd, you work too hard"

"Will, don't" she took a deep breath.

"Fine we won't talk about this, what did you want to tell me?"

"I have to tell you that at work today, someone kissed me" she confessed.

"what?" his voice was barely audible. He looked at his feet on the floor, his head pounding "What am I supposed to do with that information"

"I just wanted you know, you deserve to know"

"what do you think we're going to be some friends with benefits thing, Is that what you want?"

"No"

"But you don't know what you want" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair exasperated. "maybe you should find me when you do, or we'll just forget about it until then"

"I don't want to do that"

"What you want to talk about it and then tell me that some guy kissed you. I don't think you really care right now and It seems that you want to be friends"

"I don't know what I want"

"Well I do, and It's you Syd. Without some other guy. You know how I feel and I'm sorry if you're still grieving, I get that, take your time, but you kissed me, remember that. And you know how I feel, I feel like a fool exposing myself to you but you don't feel the same way and I can't do this, not if I'm just going to get hurt, not if you don't care"

"You think I don't care? Of course I do"

"Well I don't see it"

"No you didn't see it last night?"

"Well I'm sure you were glad work saved you from it, then you invite me here to have this awkward conversation. You're sending a million signals and I don't know what you wa-, you don't even know what you want. And I can wait for you to tell me, I can, but you have to be sure"

"I just wanted you to know the truth, about the guy at work"

"Well it's good you're so honest about everything except your job" he said, rising from his seat.

"this is exactly why we wouldn't work" she snapped back, standing up as well "you can't let things go, I bet your still investigating Danny's death, you can't just leave things alone"

"No I can't, not when It comes to you. I care about you. And actually, I did drop Danny's case, but you do deserve to know the truth about it"

"I do, ok? I do know what _really _happened. I just don't need you trying to pry into it"

"what you want to forget it? forget him? using me? just forget what happened between us? And what if we do shatter our friendship? I have a hard time believing you want the same things as me, when you're off at work kissing your coworkers and whatever else you do there"

"It was one guy and I assure you I do not want him"

"not today"

"No, I want you. I told him I was seeing someone. That's you Will. Believe me when I tell you I don't know my feelings, but I sure as hell want to give this a try"

"What?" he asked, his face still flushed from the anger. His mind was reeling from what she'd just said.

"I said that-"

"I heard you" he advanced and caught her mouth in his. Her eyes flashed open at the surprise before her hands pulled him against her harder, her eyes shutting. His hands flew to her waist, pulling her body against his, until they toppled onto the couch. She lay onto of him, kissing his neck, lips, neckline as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"I've been thinking about this all day" he murmured, his voice deep in her ear as she kissed his chest.

"wait" she breathed, pulling herself up off of him "this is probably too fast" she suggested. He sat up beside her on the couch as she pushed the hair behind her ears and tried not to stare at his chest, wondering why she'd never noticed how toned it was before, they'd gone swimming and running so many times before, but she never had seemed to really look at him.

"Ok" he assured her.

"Sorry, I know that it must be-"

"it's fine"

"it's nothing against you" she guaranteed him.

"no? you don't find me repulsive?" he joked

"well I mean that shirt is pretty bad, you should just take it off" she teased.

"oh well that's fair, I'll just sit here and what you'll stare at me?"

"hard not to" she responded.

"You can paint me if you want"

"can I paint on you?" she teased and his face changed, a hard expression coming over it.

"Should we talk about this? a speed or where we want to go from here?" he asked

"I'd rather just see where things go, we can hang out and see what happens" she responded

"is that Sydney talk for 'take me on a date, you gorgeous reporter, you'?"

"maybe I should take you on the date, I'm the banker, how much do you make as a reporter?"

"hey don't mock the job"

"hard not to" she teased.

"hi" he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "how was your day?"

"well it was ok, and then I came home and there was this gorgeous friend of mine waiting for me"

"oh really, he sounds like a charmer"

"he's a bit full of himself actually"

"oh no, he sounds delightful. I think you should cuddle up with him while you watch the rest of _Casablanca"_

" you know, that's actually quite good advice"

"it's what I'm good for"

"well, not _all_ that you're good for" she added suggestively. Giving him a kiss.

"oh really?"

"ya you're great at carrying my bags" she joked, pulling herself into his arms as she unmuted the tv and rest her head on his shoulder. He linked his hand with hers and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review with any comments or suggestions.


	2. Age of Awkward

Her eyes fluttered open with the sunlight that shone on her face. For a pillow, she lay on Will's chest, the unbuttoned shirt exposing most of his chest, as half of the shirt slipped off off the couch. She took her hand off his neck and rubbed her eyes, still unaware of _what_ she was sleeping on. She peeked her eyes open and looked at her surroundings, his breathing calm and peaceful. Terror flew to her face as she tried to comprehend how exactly she lay on him, his arms wrapped around her.

Her other hand rested on his chest and she lifted it slowly, not wanting to wake him. From the dvd display across from her, she noted that the time was 6:45. Any moment now her alarm would sound. She lay her head back down, not moving his arms wrapped around her body. She breathed in deep, trying to keep quiet and dreaded his waking. She knew she shouldn't have made that last pot of herbal tea while they watched Gone With the Wind and cuddled. She pulled her hand away from his chest and took one of his arms, carefully taking it in hers she pulled it up off of her body. He took a sharp breath in and she paused, watching his every move. She turned his head to the other side and his breathing pattern resumed, still asleep. he was quite cute, she noted, all asleep like this. She let herself take in his chest, but then shook her head. This had been a mistake. She took his arm over her head slowly and rested it on his chest. _One more to go,_ she thought._They didn't teach me this in SD6._ Taking his second arm off of her was ten times more difficult, a constant struggle as it seemed every motion moved him and in her fear, she thought he would wake. Just as she was almost finished and ready to pull herself off of him, her alarm blasted from the other room. A murmur escaped his lips and his head popped up, his eyes half open and his hair a beautiful mess. He looked at her, her eyes wide open and staring at him.

"Hi" she whispered "I didn't want to wake you" she paused "but I have to get ready for work."

"Right" he said, taking his arm off of her and running his fingers through his hair as she raised herself off him and he sat up.

"What time is it anyway?"

"about 6 55" she answered

"Jesus you get up early" She took their mugs and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey" he whispered, pulling her back to him by the wrist. She sat down and he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. A smile spread on his face.

"Morning" he muttered, though he was still half asleep.

He dropped her wrist and pulled away from her on the couch when her face didn't mimic his blissful expression.

"Sorry" he whispered, looking away quickly, and waking up sharply. He buttoned his shirt rapidly. Still staring at the red and gold rug under his feet.

"Will-"

"It's fine, I'll be out of here, just give me ten" he stood up and walked towards the washroom, feeling like a mistaken one night stand. She put her face in her hands and sighed, screaming silently into her hands. This was supposed to be fun, she didn't want to worry _every second _if she was hurting him. She pulled up from the couch and was in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee when he came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to stay the night" she tried to explain, but the silence still filled between them.

"No, I should've left before Gone With the Wind" he responded, wondering why on earth he was apologizing. He didn't remember when he'd woken up this happy and he sure as hell wouldn't have left before Gone With the Wind.

"Right well, coffee?" she asked, hoping he would decline.

"I should go" he said, sensing that was the answer she wanted. She didn't fight his comment, so he headed towards the door. She went into her room and shut off the alarm and grabbed her silk bathrobe, while he put on his shoes. She leaned against the wall of the hallway, watching him as he put on his coat and grabbed his umbrella.

"Well" he started, hoping this was really less awkward then he felt it was. He was wrong.

"Sorry to kick you out, gotta get to work"

"No, well me too" he answered. Why weren't they eating together or talking or being friendly, at all, he wondered.

"SYDNEY? you making breakfa-?" Francie called just as she came up onto the hallway. She took one look at Will and shut her mouth.

"Ill be in the kitchen" she said and darted away, leaving the pair even more awkward, if possible.

"Well I'd kiss you but...morning breath" she said genuinely, though it sounded like a dumb excuse.

"right" he paused, which seemed to last forever.

"you sure your awake enough to drive?" she asked

"yes" he replied quickly, what was the alternative anyway?

"ok." she responded.

He opened the door and she moved off of the wall and held it as he walked out.

"Will?" she asked and he turned around on her doorstep to face her.

"I'm sorry, again" she promised, but it sounded desperate, as if she was afraid he would go into his car and cry to sad music. ( glee reference!)

"really Syd, it's fine" he objected, but fine was the one thing he did not sound like.

"I just don't want to make things weird" she added, genuinely.

He scoffed, as if to counter her comment.

"just call me" he responded, turning his back to her and heading towards his car, hating every step he took. She waited until he had gotten into his car to shut the door and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Girl one of these days, you're going to break that poor boy's heart" Francie announced, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Nothing happened" she countered

"That's exactly what I mean, I saw you two, all cuddly on the couch but you gotta decide if you like him before you even start anything, you know how he feels about you, don't take advantage of it"

"I'm not, I don't want to. I do want to be with him, but sometimes he's just too intense"

"that's cuz he likes you"

"Francie" she breathed, exasperated "I have to get to work"

"you should be pleased you're waking up to a gorgeous man's bare chest"

"what?"

"I said I saw you cuddling"

"when"

"I came home at about 11 last night, you two curled up on the couch, I take it the date went well?"

"I wasn't even a date, I don't know" she paused "what it even was"

"Well all I _know_ is he'll keep repeating that awkward conversation in his mind, all day. Damn, It was like somebody died and you didn't want to say anything"

"Danny died" Syd snapped

"Sydney, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that. It was just so _damn_ awkward" Francie said, suddenly serious

"I know"

"but you have to have a little fun, all you care about is work" Francie continued.

"I can't just have fun with Will, he's the serious one" Syd countered

"No you can, just forget about what he feels and let yourself have some fun, stop worrying about his feelings, don't hurt him on purpose, but loosen up around him"

"you're right" she said, putting down her coffee mug "But I'm going to be late for work unless I get ready."

* * *

"Will Tippin" his usual phone greeting sounded

"It's Sydney"

"Hey" he said, surprised that she'd be calling. It was only 9 and he'd just gotten into the office. "what's up?" he tried to prepare himself for an awkward conversation, but his mind was blank.

"I wanted to apologize again, for this morning"

"it's fine" he assured her, but he felt the opposite.

"No, I want to make it up to you" she answered "Italian Kitchen? 6 pm?"

"Sounds good" he responded, hoping it wouldn't be awkward but he was excited nonetheless.

"Alright, Well I have to go, see you then" she responded, genuinely looking forward to it as she shut her phone and walked into SD6 headquarters.

"the codes you retrieved a few days ago unlock a machine known as the Byzantium Transporter. It was used in the 40s to hide information about weapons from enemies of the alliance. We've located it and it's now in Egypt, buried in a mine shaft in the middle of the desert. You're mission is to go to Egypt, enter the codes into the device and obtain the documents, we believe that the machine has recently been used to hide information about a prostitution ring in Turkey and eastern Europe. Marshall, want to take over?" Sloan said, gazing down at Sydney from his folded hands.

She couldn't help but think how much she hated the bastard, but pasted on a smile anyway.

"Well you know, you're a tourist with your camera" he made clicking noises "and you, well you see the seven wonders and the pyramid and you're reaction is like 'woooah' well then this um camera here..it looks like a tourist camera but it tracks machine and emits a high wave frequency sound into his uh earpiece, and this part is great, it uh is small and kinda, not kinda, actually looks like an earring, right, something you would wear on your ear" he paused, getting a look from Sloan "which will let you uh know when the uh device is near" He finished and as Syd was leaving the office, she turned around to face Sloan.

"When did you say I was leaving?" she asked

"I didn't, It's not urgent, so get there in the next few days, be back by Thursday" Sloan assured and a smile came over her face.

"okay" she responded, leaving the office.

* * *

"You leave tonight"

"what, why" she countered

"what, do you have plans?" Vaughn demanded

"yes actually"

"Cancel them"

"I can't" she responded

"Look Sydney, we are dealing with prostitution rings here, and though SD6 might not mind if this continues, the sooner we have that information, the sooner we can shut down this organization"

"I can leave tomorrow morning" she countered

"What is so important?" he asked

"I'm seeing Will" she answered "tonight for dinner"

"Sydney, I'm talking about thousands of women enslaved and codes to weapons from the 40s and you are denying a direct order because of" he paused, disbelieving her every word "Will?"

"No. But I just think it would look suspicious"

"how?"

"well when I asked Sloan when I could leave, I looked relieved when he said 'in the next few days' if I dart off right away, it will look bad"

"I don't care Sydney. SD6 might not care about these women, who are as young as 13 by the way, but the CIA needs to shut down this organization"

"won't it look suspicious that the CIA shuts down this organization right after I return from Giza?"

"you let us worry about that"

"Vaughn, I'm in jeopardy"

"Ya but you seem to be willing to sacrifice women's lives for some dinner plan" he paused, breathing heavy and pacing around the blood donation truck. "most of them are murdered after 4 or 5 _clients._" the word sounded dirty on his lips "because they don't bring the organization as much money. Now you're not only going tonight, you're going within 3 hours. Tell Sloan whatever you want" he ordered.

"Fine" she whispered

He breathed heavy, putting his hands in his pockets, his suit jacket open, with a blue tie shinning in the middle, he relaxed. She could smell his aftershave and hoped it wasn't for her, how much more awkwardness could she handle in her life?

"how was your date?" he asked, trying to make the conversation light

"i don't think that's appropriate" she countered

"I'm asking to be friendly, to keep things professional"

"I'm sure" she snapped sarcastically

"Sydney, believe me. I hope you weren't late" he pleaded

"it was fine" she responded "I wasn't too late"

"good, are you going to see him again?" his voice shaking slightly in curiosity.

"Vaughn, stop"

"I'm not trying to pry"

"I'm not sure about that"

"Look, I'm sorry, let's move past what happened in Rome"

"We can't when you bring it up. And I would've seen him again tonight"

"I thought you had plans with Will-" he responded, the truth dawning on him. "oh"

Crap, he thought to himself, how was he supposed to compete with a guy she'd known for years? While trying to be professional. God, he wished he'd waited to kiss her, or wished that he could do it again, he shook the thoughts of his head, he had to be professional for gods sake, lives were in danger here.

"So what's my counter mission?" she asked "and please, don't try to make this awkward, I have enough of that in my life"

"thought the date went well"

"I meant with my father" she lied

"you're lying" he stated "blinking too much." he cleared his throat "right, counter mission and gadgets. This tissue will take a fingerprint sweep of whatever you wipe it over. Try to find one with this ultra light laser in this pen, on the machine and get the clearest one, it might lead us to potential leaders of the group. Then, radio the CIA and there will be a team of two waiting for you at a location, as tourists to grab the box from you. SD6 just requested photos, so we're clear"

"Sounds good"

"Sorry about your plans"

"thanks" she smiled

"So it was awkward?" he asked.

"I have to go" she responded "we'll be in touch" she took the bag of gadgets and he watched her walk away.

* * *

She thought of calling him, but the conversation would be terrible, she thought and she couldn't cancel like that. She talked to Sloan right away and told him she was excited because she could get back in time for plans with a friend tomorrow and have a few days off. He nodded attentively and watched her walk out of his office, unsure of how much he trusted her.

She sat on a park bench, looking at her phone contacts, Will's name staring back at her. She didn't want to call, she didn't want to hear the disappointment in his voice. She closed her phone again and wrapped her coat around her, getting up from the bench and heading out of the park. She stopped not even 5 minutes later and pulled out her phone again. She scrolled to Will's name again and didn't want to cancel, because she didn't want to go to , she realized. An order was an order and it was a serious criminal activity, her moral compass wouldn't sacrifice all that for a dinner with Will Tippin, but she dreaded to lie to him about her trip, why couldn't she tell him she was going to Giza? She wondered if he was still investigating Danny's murder and hoped that he wasn't. She pressed the green button on her cell and put the phone to her ear. It rang once, she braced herself.

"Will Tippin" he casually answered and she hung up hurriedly, heading towards a parked cab. She shook her head in the cab, wondering why he was having this effect, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She couldn't even talk to him right now, hanging up like a school girl on the telephone.

"So why are we dropping the case again?" Jenny's voice came across his desk and he looked up to see her watching him.

"Which?" he asked

"the Hecht one" she responded

"It's a dead end"

"You know it isn't" she countered

"We just are" he responded curtly, looking back to his work.

"Sydney say something?" she asked

"she asked me not to"

"She asked you not to a while ago, as well" Jenny protested, playing with the things on his desk.

"Well she shouldn't have to ask again"

"here are the files you asked on that internet company's losses"

"thanks"

"oh and Will?" jenny asked, his tired eyes met hers.

"yes?" he asked, trying not to let his frustration sound, he needed to be working, needed to get his mind off of this morning, of their limited conversation, fearful glances and how bad he felt about all of it. At least they would have dinner, he thought.

"you have a visitor" she answered, a smile spreading on her face. He followed her head nod to see Sydney standing at the doorway to the media room. She came forward to his desk.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi" he stood up quickly "is everything ok? Is everyone ok?"

"no no, nothings wrong. Just wanted to talk" she responded

"you should have called, I'm at work" he whispered.

"Can you take a quick break?" she asked and he nodded reluctantly, closing the file he had just opened.

"Fine" he said, taking a pause before continuing. "Ya sure of course" he smiled, trying to make it more casual.

They walked out of the media room and stood talking in the hallway.

"I need to get back soon" he said

"I know" she responded

"What is it?" he asked, not hiding that he really wasn't curious.

She pushed him back slightly until he was against the wall and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, not taking her eyes from his or her hands off of his chest. He nodded slowly.

"ok" she leaned in and pressed her lips on his, savoring the sweet kiss. His arms wrapped around her body almost instantly, pulling her closer and holding her tight. He tasted like peppermint and she was suddenly reminded of what it felt like to have butterflies in her stomach. She pulled away and watched his expression.

"Don't hate me" she whispered

"wha-"

"I can't make dinner" she answered, leaning her head on his chest as he held onto her. "I called you and not even ten minutes later I had a meeting and I have to go to Indiana of all places, I really don't want to go, I promise you I'm telling the truth"

"hey, it's ok" he answered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I really wanted to make it up to you. This morning was just so weird and I didn't want it to be, I just freaked out" she pulled away from him slightly and met his gaze.

"It's fine Sydney"

"No it really wasn't, even Francie told me it was too serious"

"Well" he breathed "we know not to do it again, then" he responded gently. She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked

"Yes" he answered, growing with curiosity "what?" his face broke out into a smile

"Don't tell a soul" she stressed and he nodded, trying to look serious.

"I'm not going to Indiana" she answered

"What?" he was confused

"I'm going to Egypt"

"As in pyramids and Pharaohs?"

"shh" she quieted him "yes"

"I don't believe you" he responded

"Why not?" she asked, her expression serious

"because I'm not better than Pyramids"

"what do you mean?"

"you said you didn't want to miss tonight, but you have to go on your trip. You should prefer Egypt over me" he assured

"oh" her face lit up with a smile. "well the pharaohs don't kiss as good as you" she answered

"really?" he played and she nodded, moving her lips closer to his until they met.

He smelled like fresh cut grass and he held onto her with one hand on the small of her back, the other on her neck, through her flurry of hair. There was virtually no space between them in the small hallway as their kiss grew in passion, their mouths encasing each other's, exploring each other's taste as their tongues explored the other's.

He pushed her off abruptly.

"I'm...at work" he shook his head, trying to process, wondering why he was even stopping, this was good, very good. A shiver ran up his spine and he forced himself to look into her eyes.

"I'm leaving in an hour"

"the bank paying? how long will you be gone?" trying not to miss her already.

"I'm not sure, I'll probably be back in a few days and yes, the bank covers everything"

"take photos for me" he whispered, leaning against her to kiss her ear.

"I probably wont have time" She whispered back into his ear.

He nodded in understanding, pulling back to look at her expression.

"But don't tell anyone"

"what? that you're going to amazing Indiana?" he joked and her face broke out into a smile.

"God" she paused "I feel awful about this morning and now dinner"

"stop" he whispered, edging his lips closer to hers. " I said it was fi-"

She leaned forward, closing the inch that had remained between them, cutting his words off. He hit the wall with a thud as the pushed him back against it, her hands caressing his chest and finding their way to his neck, pulling him closer. He was lost in the moment, never wanting to stop. She couldn't get enough of him, crushing her mouth against his, thinking of all the time they could have been doing this.

"Will?" a timid voice asked and Sydney pulled away from him to see Jenny standing down the hall. Syd slowly moved her hands down from his neck and gave him a nod. he adjusted his shirt and moved off of the wall, clearing his throat.

"Call you when I get back" she said and he smiled in return.

"Sounds good" she gave Jenny a small smile as she passed her on her way out.

"Holy shit" Jenny proclaimed

"Stop"

"I mean, you're at work!"

"I know, did you come here for something?" he asked, heading towards her. "or did you just want to know where I was"

"editor wants to see you, god that was intense" jenny commented

"just stop talking" Will ordered

"How did even happen! isn't this good news? Come on, I see you pine over her, give me details!" she begged

"this conversation is over" he responded "I have work"

"good luck focusing" she cooed as he passed her and entered the media room, heading for his editor's office.

* * *

His lips traced her neck as he made his way slowly down her body, stopping at her bellybutton, resting his chin on her abdomen, staring back up at her. She tossed her head back onto the pillow, breathing deeply. A thousand kisses up her body led his lips back to hers and she felt an explosion of passion as his hands raced up her body, pulling her against him, his lips tickling every inch of her neck, her chest. She let out a small gasp, wishing she wasn't still wearing her pants or bra. Her fingers searched for his belt buckle and as his lips moved along her, she undid his zipper.

Her eyes flashed open with turbulence and she put her hand on her head, terrified and contemplating her short lived dream.

"Almost there, Bristow" the pilot called from the back and she nodded, trying to push Will form her mind, but the images from her dream kept resurfacing, forcing her into a hot flush. She shook herself out of it and looked at herself in the mirror, finding the braided blonde haired wig and fit it onto her hair. She got her gadgets ready and was set to go, with nothing to do but Will to think about for an hour.

She pulled out a newspaper and started reading it, knowing that they would've been in their second course by now, or maybe curled up with some ice cream. Ice cream, and her mind raced to their first kiss, one of chocolate and tequila and silence. It seemed so long ago, so innocent compared to their recent connections, her dreams in stolen moments in a plane.

Running, it as if she was always running, this time at least it wasn't in heels. She turned to her left at the end of the hall, carrying the large case in her arms. Vaughn forgot to mention that it weighed more than 25 pounds. She gasped for air, finding an unlocked door and running in. The earring she wore, the chip marshall had made was still emitting the high pitched frequency, almost making her deaf. She pulled it out and pocketed it, the silence a calming change. Abandoned mine shaft, she laughed to herself, try guarded with 5 Austrian body builders. Will would be terrified for her if he knew where she was, why did she tell him the truth? God, it burned. Giza to mention of all places, she couldn't start telling him the truth, that would only end in, well an ending she did not want to live again,ever. She forced him out of her head, looking around the room for a way out. Spotting a vent, she hoisted herself and the weight up towards it, climbing through it as the guards came through the door. Gunfire resonated after her but she was crawling through the vent as fast as she could. She surfaced finally, a pipe that led to the base of a massive sand dune. Great, sand for miles and she was seriously abandoned. She pulled out the CIA earpiece and stuck it in, radioing in.

"hey sydney, glad to see you" Vaughn's voice called to her and she nodded

"this thing weighs so much" she protested

"sorry about that. Just hold on a second, getting your coordinates. Alright, there's a team as tourists about 4 miles south of you"

"4 miles?" she breathed, putting the machine down and resting her hands on her knees.

"You going to be ok?" he asked with too much concern, she speculated.

"Fine" She picked up the package and headed south, keeping a rapid pace.

She reached the tourists in what seemed to be hours and handed over the machine, adding a souther drawl for anyone around.

"I mean when I saw you left this at the hotel" she cooed and the men nodded.

She walked away from them and in 2 more miles, called SD6 to send her a car. She'd spent the night sleeping in that mine shaft, scared out of her mind as noises rang out. She'd been trapped and just as the guards had come in the morning, she'd found an escape. It had been a long and tiring battle and she couldn't wait to get home and rest her feet.

She was in the plane an hour later and held out the usb device that contained pictures of the machine. She dreaded handing it over to SD6, but she followed orders, always.

"you were fantastic" he urged her, sitting across from her in the abandoned warehouse.

"thank you" she spoke softly, exhausted. She hadn't slept, she looked like she'd just escaped prison and all she could think about was warm running water and a bath.

"are you ok?" Vaughn asked, straightening up.

"Yes fine"

"you should take a few days off, be with your boyfriend" he said the word, hoping she would correct him, an indication it wasn't that serious, that he still had a shot.

"ya" she muttered, looking down, too tired to care, to correct him, he would probably be in a few weeks time anyway, she thought.

"right well, you did very good and we've got a print and a name to go on, thanks to you"

"any closer to bring down SD6?"

"it's a painfully slow process, but we're getting there" he urged and she nodded.

"get some rest, get in contact when you have a mission"

"thanks. have a good night and sorry"

"for what?"

"sorry that you like me" she whispered and his mouth dropped open.

"It's uh" he stuttered over his words and she smiled.

"Maybe someday" she smiled "when professionalism won't get in the way. But I seriously thank you for everything you do for me"

"thanks" he grinned.

"good night Michael" she whispered and he liked the sound of his name from her lips. _someday_, he repeated to himself.

"Have a great night"

* * *

A boring night followed, with a hot bath and early night. The next days at SD6 passed without recognition and when she called Will, he was busy, said they'd see each other that weekend. He was probably scared she would want to slow things down, but every time she closed her eyes, her over active imagination propelled their relationship forward. She looked forward to seeing him on Friday, he'd promised to cook dinner and that it would not be awkward. He joked over the phone about setting an alarm at ten, making sure she didn't spend the night and she laughed appropriately, glad to be home.

"Hey" he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek "welcome to my place"

"why thank you" she answered "red wine fine?"

"great thanks, dinner's on the table, I'll take your coat"

they slipped into an ease of comfort and the evening passed without a hiccup. She was winning at scrabble when his phone rang.

"no, no no" he shook his head in his hands "not a word!" he argued, his phone rang a second time. She smiled at him over her wine glass.

"Good thing we're not playing strip scrabble" she joked and laughed as his face passed in horror. He picked up the phone.

"Will Tippin" she said at the same time he did, mocking him and he shot her a playful glance.

"ya, see you there in 20" he answered hanging up.

"do you have to go?" she asked, not letting the disappointment sound.

"hot date" he joked

"not funny"

"francie's meeting us for drinks" he announced, standing up from his seated position at the table. He lifted her up by her hand and kissed her gently.

"it won't be weird, will it?" he asked

"no, not at all" she answered.

"good"

The bar was packed and they barely could fit beside Francie and Charlie, seated at the bar.

"wow, crazy night" will speculated

"what you two get up to tonight?" Francie asked, her expression suggestive to Syd.

"nothing" syd cut her off.

"Strip scrabble" Will announced casually, as if it was a normal occurrence.

Charlie almost spat out his drink.

"what?"

"calm down" Will said "and let's go sing some karaoke" he pulled charlie away.

"no! no!" Syd called after them, laughing hard. "you can't sing Will!" she screamed to him.

"things going ok?" Francie asked, turning her attention away from the boys and the stage and to Syd.

"actually, it's great" Syd asked

"I'm so glad, haven't seen you laugh like that in a while" she said, over Will's horrible rendition of "don't stop believing" as Charlie shook his head in horror, watching Will as he stood beside him.

"what can I say?" Syd smiled.

"I'd say you like the guy" Francie claimed and Syd smiled.

"Hard as hell not to"

"It doesn't even feel as if anything has changed"

"No, I just finally saw something amazing staring me in the face" Syd confessed

"About time" Francie responded "You two deserve each other"

"I'm not saying we're perfect in any way, but I can't see him as a friend, that would just be denying my feelings"

"Well good, I'm glad and I'm glad that nothing's gonna change in our group, because if you two just disappear and stop hanging out with us-"

"We're not going anywhere" Syd promised.

* * *

Three weeks later, she was sitting on the couch watching Star Wars, waiting on the doorbell. She'd gone to Sicily, Dublin, Paris, Haifa, Tokyo, retrieved codes, weapons and most recently a blue print for a tanker designed in 1789 to be used for future gain. She reviewed her latest mission in her mind but it all vanished when the door clicked open. She thought of Will now, their sweet dates, hanging out in groups, running, going to movies, all sweet, too sweet. She needed to add some passion, it felt as if they hadn't _ really_ touched each other since she visited him at work before Egypt.

"Sydney?" his voice called through the home

"on the couch"

"so they didn't have any sorbet, but I got Mint Chocolate Chip, Cookie Dough and chocolate"

"best boyfriend ever" she proclaimed and a smile spread on his lips.

"you've had too much wine"

"maybe"

"want me to make you an ice cream sundae?" he called from the kitchen.

"yes please!" she turned to watch him, pulling away from the tv. She stood and walked to him, her hair in a messy bun.

"you know what?" she asked, climbing in between him and the counter.

"what?" he asked, trying, but failing to reach past her and continue. She took a bit of ice cream on her finger and licked it off.

"Know what goes great with ice cream?" she asked, her mind flashing back to their first kiss.

"tequilla?" he asked.

"no" she shook her head, taking his head in her hands and kissing him.

"sex" she whispered in his ear.

She kissed his neck softly, then his check, then the kissed his lips, he responded instantly, growing in fierce passion. As they still kissed, she pulled him towards the bedroom. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling off her sweater and tossing it to the floor. His lips brushed her neck as she undid the last of his buttons and his shirt met her on the floor. They banged against the door, barely aware of where they were going. Her hands rushed over his chest, pulling him against her, tumbling through the door way as her tank top fell over her head to the floor. She pulled him onto the bed, his lips hot on her body, as she fiddled with his belt, his pants. Until finally, the last barrier between friend and lover had been crossed and they lay together in a mess of hair, passion and love.


End file.
